Black Rock Shooter
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: Black Star is a dangerous organisation and they have a weapon. A deadly weapon, capable of extraordinary results. But Rock the Shooter is a two edged sword and can fire back, hard. What will happen when this weapon finds it's way to Len Kagamine, a normal teenager of average intelligence but with something Miku is amazed by- a heart. [Rated T just to be on the safe side]
1. Prologue

Her footsteps rushed forward as she ran away from there. A sudden alarm blared and then she heard a voice shouting orders. 

So, they knew. 

She finally reached the roof and they followed. She was cornered by the men. They parted to reveal a female garbed in black with her pink hair flowing behind her in the breeze. 

She gave a small smile and tilted her head, as though she were mocking the girl in front of her. "Rock, you know you cannot escape from here. This place is a sanctuary build just for you." 

The girl in question simply stared at the speaker, defiance in her eyes. The pink haired female just sighed and continued speaking, "Come back inside and we can forget this whole ordeal. I won't even tell him about this slip-up. Come with me...Miku." 

Her eyes widened. This was the first time anyone here had called her by her name. Then she looked in Luka's eye and saw cold satisfaction. So her name had just been called out to unbalance her. Well, the technique had almost succeeded. She narrowed her eyes and started to reach for her right wrist. But it was too late. Before she could do anything, Luka's hair was in her face and her blade in her abdomen. She took out the knife and struck and Luka, but she knew she had missed vital organs before the blow even landed. 

Luka collapsed, the shaft of the blade sticking out of her. 

All the people surrounding her opened fire at her. She was barely able to dodge the bullets thanks to her injury. She lightly touched a bracelet on her right hand and murmured "Ron" under her breath. The iris of her right eye turned electric blue. The black bracelet transformed into an advanced energy shooter which pulsed blue light, same as her iris, and it wrapped itself around her arm. As she shot at the people in front of her, she noticed that Luka had started stirring. Still shooting, her mind started planning escape routes. For she knew she could not continue this lone man stand in her injured state. Finally she decided to jump off the roof to the next one, for she knew no human in their right mind would try to expanse such a great distance. But then, she wasn't entirely human anymore, was she? 

As she leaped high in the air, the clouds parted to show the moon in all its glory. She landed roughly on the next building, but kept running and jumping. She had to get away. 

As she jumped to the roof of what seemed to her the thirtieth building, she staggered and fell down. She was losing a lot of blood. She slowly got up and kicked open the only door on the roof. Seeing stairs, she started going down. As her energy level dropped drastically, she realised Ron had deactivated on his own. If Ron had been active she would have been on the verge of death by now. Her legs gave way halfway down. The last thing her eyes registered was a startling blue before she knew no more.


	2. The Stranger on the Staircase

**Author's Note- Hey I am here with yet another plot bunny turning into a multi chapter deal! Okay, warning in advance- the story is nothing like the anime/manga. It is just an idea which came to me. And also, all the medical stuff happening has totally been picked up from random tv shows. I have no idea if it is actually done like that or not. Kinda ironic, seeing as my parents are doctors. Oh, and I am not from US, so I don't know how you guys get selected for colleges. I just wrote what happens in my country.**

"That will be $27.50" **(A/N- Okay, I have no idea how much whatever he is buying will cost in dollars. I also have no idea how the dollar/cents system works. Anyone curious about where I am from is totally free to ask me. I don't bite XD)**

"Here, don't worry I have exact change." he replied to the cashier as he gave the money and picked up the paper bag full of groceries. 

Leaving the 7/11, he sighed. It was already dark. As he walked down the street with his bag full of beer (which was for his sister) and bananas ( which were for him) and other household items, he could not help but wonder- how did his sister expect him to get good grades if he was stuck doing all of this work? 

He lived with his cousin sister in a tiny flat. His parents worked abroad. And Meiko's (his sister) parents had died some years ago in a car crash. So she had shifted here to live with his family for her final year of school. But that was when his father was still here. Soon after, his father also went abroad for work. Meiko continued living here, a total coincidence. She got accepted in the government medical college in our city, which was actually very hard to get into. And now she was working at a hospital nearby as a cardiac surgeon. And Len went to school. 

As he trudged up the steps of his apartment building (the elevator was broken down, AGAIN) he cursed the fact that their flat was on the top floor. But soon he was inside his flat. As he was dumping the beer in the fridge, he heard a door slamming from above. The only thing above his flat was the roof, which made him curious. Now it is said that idiots don't have a sense of self preservation, so he was pretty happy with himself as he went to investigate upstairs with a frying pan in his hand. And after seeing Disney's 'Tangled', he was quite confident about his chances against a burglar. 

He was halfway up the steps when he saw a girl collapsed there. His eyes met hers, a deep sea-green, before she fainted. He instantly went to her and checked her pulse, which was still present, even if it was a little slow. After that he inspected her body and saw that her clothes were drenched in blood. The first emotion he registered was panic. Who was she? How did she reach here? How did she get this bloody? His brain replied by saying that if he didn't save her, he would never know. So he scooped her up in his arms (she was surprisingly light) and carried her to his apartment, bridal style. 

He couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty. He felt as though this were a scene out of a shonen manga and he was the male protagonist (AKA the hero) and she was the female protagonist (AKA the damsel in distress). 

He laid her down on the couch softly. She looked extremely delicate, like a flower. But he had learned not to judge a book by its cover the hard way, when a not-so-muscular looking Meiko had beat the crap out of him. The girl's expression was of one who was in great pain. And then there was the blood. Was it hers? 

He decided to check out the part of her clothes which was most drenched in blood for possible injuries. He leaned over her as his fingers gently probed the flesh under the cut cloth. He could make out that the flesh was cut. But how deep was the cut? 

Just then he heard a door bang. He turned and saw a shocked Meiko standing in the doorway. Before he could greet her, she started screaming. 

"LEN! What are you doing?! Who is that girl?! Why is she here? What are you doing to her?!" Her last assumption made his face go red. Then he realised how suggestive his position looked, and immediately sat down on the ground, away from the mystery girl. 

"Meiko, relax. I am not doing anything! I found her unconscious on the steps to the roof. She looked like she was in a terrible condition, so I brought her here. From what I can see, she has a cut on her side." he explained. 

He saw Meiko transform from the elder sister to the doctor in training as her expression grew serious. She came to the girl's side and checked her from top to bottom to assess the damage. She then ordered him to get the medical supplies box they had without even looking at him. She also asked him to boil water and get scissors, thread and a needle. Confused, he was about to question her, but decided against it. She was the doctor here, after all. 

He got all she had asked for and went to boil the water. By the time he got the water, she had cleaned the wound with cotton. He handed her the water and saw her work, amazed at her skill. First, she added an antiseptic to the water. The she dipped the thread and the needle in the water, and left it there. Till then she applied the antiseptic to the wound. Once done, she stitched up the wound with the thread she had put in the water. 

"There, I have done all I could have. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up." She got up and went off to the kitchen, to eat something. 

He started at the petite girl lying on the couch. She had her long teal hair tied up in two ponytails. Her face looked as though she was having a pleasant dream. He tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn again and again to her pink and full lips. 

As he realised where he was staring, his face grew red. But then he heard a groan.  
Her eyes fluttered open. Not knowing what to do, he said the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Hi." Her head turned sharply towards him, and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was clear and sweet, like wind chimes. 

"I am Len, what about you?" he answered. "Are you someone new? I have never seen you before. Did Luka send you to chat me up? To pacify me? Answer me, or it won't end well for you." she said harshly. Startled, he replied, "Nobody has sent me! I found you collapsed and injured on the staircase and brought you to my flat. My sister then stitched you up."  
She stared at him for a few moments, trying to measure him up. Deciding to believe him, she tells him, "You can call me Miku. Now, tell me exactly where am I?" She introduced herself using her own name, fearing her codename might attract unwanted attention. He explains her the exact location of the apartment building.  
Just then there was a loud bang and a tall female enters the room. She jumps up from the couch and instantly enters a combat position, her hand on her wrist.

The blond, Len as he called himself, stands between them. "Relax Miku," he says,"it's my sister. She is the one who tended to your wounds." She looks at the female with visible apprehension, but slowly sits down. "Thank you for helping me while I was injured." she says. The brunette stares at her, confused at her choice of words. "You said 'while I was injured'. You are still injured. It has only been an hour or so." she said to Miku. Miku thinks of explaining, but decides against it. It would be too soon. So, she shrugs it off. The brunette narrows her eyes. "I am Meiko, by the way. Len's cousin sister. Now, I need to know for a multitude of reasons why a girl your age was found collapsed on the staircase, with such grave injuries. Just who are you? And what happened to you?" she inquires of the girl. She thinks for a moment and decides (against her very basic instincts) to trust the people around her.  
So she sighs, looks Meiko in her eyes, and says- "I am Miku Hatsune. But my codename given to me by Black is Rock the Shooter."

I am not sure whether to continue this story or not, but I thought I should post it. If it gets a good reception then I'll continue it.


	3. Iron Girl

**Authors Note- So I got inspired to write another chapter of this story. Weird right? I think so.  
Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Seven years ago had you ever asked someone whether they had heard of Black Star, they would have just looked at you and asked you what astral body were you referring to. Then a year later the entire world stood shocked as Gakupo Kamui , a man no one had even heard of, topped the Forbes list of the richest people of that year. And so Black Star became the topic of international interest. As it turned out, Black Star was the world's biggest weapon manufacturer. They had managed to remained in the shadows for almost a decade before their current CEO (then a member of the board of directors) took over the entire organisation and bought almost all the shares from the shareholders. Never had the world witness such a complete and total hostile takeover, for Gakupo owned 96% of the shares. And the rest were of some of his closest employees. But even after the sudden introduction to the world, the organisation preferred to remain secluded from the media. Apart from the basic information which was anyways public domain, nobody knew what happened in the company. So it gave rise to many rumours, with the most popular being that they were currently working on some extremely dangerous technology which will be a huge advancement in warfare.

"I am Miku Hatsune. But my codename given to me by Black Star is Rock the Shooter."

But instead of giving answers, the strange girl had just raised many more questions in Len's head. He looked at his sister, completely perplexed. She was frowning, her gaze intently on the girl in front of them. "Rock...the Shooter. What am I to make of that? I know enough about Black Star to know that you are no archery expert." Len stared at his sister. What did she know about Black Star?

"No, the Shooter refers to firearms." she replied. Then suddenly her face broke into a smirk. "But I can garuntee you that I am an excellent archer."

Firearms? Shooter? Len's head swam as he tried to connect the dots. "Look, why were you busted up? And what were doing on our roof?"

Miku sighed and looked at him. The intensity of her gaze flustered him. "I was hit. And I jumped to your roof." Looking at Meiko, she continued, "I just need a place to lie low for some time. Can you think of any such place?"

"Depends. Who is after you? And why?" Meiko's voice was icy. Miku looked frustrated now. "I can't tell you." Meiko maintained her cold indference and replied, "Then I can't help you."

Len was shocked at Meiko's behaviour. How could she just refuse to help such an injured person, that to not even an adult. His mind couldn't help but point out that she was a very pretty injured person. He was just about to tell off his sister when Miku spoke up.

"Black Star is after me. I can't explain much without putting you in even more danger than you already are, so I'll just show you." She got up from the couch, winced, and took a deep breath. Then her left hand touched a bracelet on her right wrist. Len noticed it for the first time. It was completely black, with two thick black metallic looking strips and a thin black matte strip in between. She murmured something under her breath and the centre strip of the bracelet started pulsating electric blue light. Shocked, Len's head snapped up to her face and his shock grew further still. Her right iris had also turned the same colour, and it was as though her eye was glowing too.

The bracelet suddenly looked like rubber and started to extend. Before their eyes the bracelet turned into a shotgun which was attached to Miku's hand. Len let out a low whistle while Meiko's frown deepened.

"Cool!" Len exclaimed. "You are Iron Man! Wait, more like Iron Girl. So do you have an arc reactor attached to yourself?"

Miku looked at Len quizzically while he kept staring her with an impressed look on his face. As he was looking at her, he noticed she was shivering. Suddenly she tapped the gun and whispered again. The bracelet was back and her eye was back to normal.

Sighing, she sat down on the sofa again. "So is that device what they are after?" Meiko asked. Miku considered her question for a few seconds. "Yes, as you can see it is not something normal, is it? With this bracelet you won't need to have multiple firearms on you. As it is such technology would have destruction as it's only purpose, but in the wrong hands this would be a weapon of mass destruction. Yes I know what I have done is technically stealing, but Black Star was planning to sell this to the highest bidder."

"Okay you can stay here with us." Meiko replied after some thinking. Len didn't know what to think about this. On one side he really did want to help this girl, she was injured after all. But on the other hand, wouldn't this be dangerous?

As though reading his mind, Meiko said, "We will have to be careful though. We can introduce you as my family relative, but you will have to then be convincing. That means going to school."

Both Miku and Len stared at Meiko as though she was from outer space. "S-school?" Miku stuttered out. "Yeah, with Len. Starting Monday. I'll get all the necessary documents."

Miku looked dumbfounded while Len made empathetic sounds. He was sure that whatever Miku had been expecting, school was not one of them. And she couldn't argue because she was being helped by Meiko.

Meiko got up and Len suspected that after today's events he would have to get another batch of beer by tomorrow. He gave a quick glance at Miku and noticed she was deep in thought. As she started to get up, Len rushed to her side to help her. But she rejected his helping hand and got up. He saw her pained expression and felt really useless. Since he has brought her inside, the most useful thing he had done was boil water.

"Where will I sleep?" She asked. Len though he should consult Meiko about it and went to the kitchen. There he saw Meiko sitting at the dining table chugging beer like there was no tomorrow. "Where will she sleep?" Meiko thought for a moment.

"Can you sleep on a mattress?" She asked Len. He stared at her. "Why? Mom and Dad's room is empty. One of us can sleep there..." Len mumbled. "Yeah but I want to keep an eye on her. So either you guys share the double bed in your parents room or you let her sleep on your bed. Your choice." Meiko declared her verdict.

Len though about sharing the bed, and his face heated up. He decided to take his chances with the mattress.

Returning to Miku he told her the arrangement. She didn't seem to mind sleeping on his bed so that was a problem solved. He really wanted to do something for her, because he was sure that Miku though he was totally useless. Suddenly, he had an idea. If Len had a talent, it was cooking.

"Miku, are you hungry?" He asked her. She turned to him, startled. Her eyes were wide and if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was completely flabbergasted. Suddenly, he noticed that her cheeks were a little red. He silently mused whether or not she could have fever. "No, I think I am fine." She replied after a few seconds, her eyes still big and staring. Such an intense gaze was making him blush. He was not used to the undivided attention of pretty girls, especially not of beauties like Miku.

 _Grumble Grumble_

Both of them stared at Miku's stomach.

"Maybe I'll have something after all."

* * *

"The device, hu?" Meiko was on her third can of beer. Rock the Shooter. Clearly even though she was stealing the device from Black Star for a good reason, the fact remained that she was too a mercenary. Or worse. Meiko knew something of the under the table dealings of Black Star and had no trouble believing that they would use it for a negative purpose. But it was the girl which was making Meiko nervous.

"Miku Hatsune. I have heard this name somewhere..."

Meiko would get to the bottom of this one way or another.

* * *

 **Okay, I know Len was pretty silent in this chapter. But that will be cured i** **n the next one.**

 **Did you get the hint about the shiver? And how could Meiko know about Miku? She works in a hospital...  
Oh and Len and Miku sleeping in the same room! That should be fun. This chapter was pretty boring because it was all plot related and gave practically zero character insight. I know ;_;**


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Authors Note- Okay I have been inspired to really write this story, but I don't think I can go further than 1k words. Sorry, long chapters is something I clearly suck at.**

 **Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

After eating some stir fry made by Len, he deposited Miku in his room and proceeded to wash the dishes in the kitchen. As he went inside he noticed that Meiko was still sitting on the dining table surrounded by the (now empty) cans of beer he had bought today. He sighed, knowing very well that he will be the one who will have to replenish the stock tomorrow. As he washed the dishes, his mind wandered to the girl in his room right now.

She was different, he could see that. She was silent and had a face almost always devoid of emotions. She was almost robotic, and apparently didn't mind awkward silences in the least. So they both had just sat in silence as he had brought the food to his room. Right now, she was going through his school books, wanting to know what she would have to face once she went to school. Suddenly there was a loud sound of the chair drawing back, and Len saw Meiko leave the room from the corner of his eye.

His mind wandered off to his favourite TV show, and before he knew it all the dishes were done. He thought of Miku again, and decided to get her some hot chocolate. Anyone who had faced such an ordeal deserved to relax and Len couldn't think of anything more calming than hot chocolate. Soon he had two mugs of hot chocolate and he proceeded to his room. Thinking Miku will still be pouring over the books, he opened the door and almost dropped the mugs at what he saw.

Miku was standing next to his bed in nothing but her underwear, examining the area bandaged on her abdomen with scrutiny. But as soon as he opened the door her head whipped around to him with a shocked expression. They stared at each other, completely frozen. Involuntarily his eyes wandered to her petite body. She had absolutely creamy skin, without a flaw save the wound of today. His face grew red as his gaze reached her chest.

"Pevert!" Miku screamed at him as her hand reached for her wrist and he quickly ran out of the room, fearing for his life. Shutting the door he stood there leaning on it, his heart pounding with an accelerated speed. He just saw Miku almost naked! Her image was stuck in his head, and at that moment he truly felt like a pervert. Banging his head against the wall he tried his level best to forget what he had just seen. Hr heard the door open and took it as a sign that she was decent now. His tread slow, like a man does when dealing with a snake, he went inside.

Miku was sitting on his bed with a blushing face. Her clothes were neatly folded and on his chair while she was wearing Meiko's old shirt and shorts. Carefully setting down the mugs on his table, he cleared his throat. "Look, I am sorry. Had I known that you were changing I wouldn't have entered the room." To his never ending surprise, Miku just turned her face away.

"I-it's okay, I should have closed the door." She stammered. Len wondered- was she embarrassed? Well since he wasn't dead, he just gave up the issue and offered her the hot chocolate. "What is this?" She inquired. "Hot chocolate." He replied. She looked at the mug skeptically but took it. Sniffing it once, she looked at him again. He gestured her to taste it. Had she never had hot chocolate before? Slowly she brought it to her lips and took a sip. After some time she nodded at Len, who took it as approval of the drink.

Soon the drinks were history and the awkward silence was once again in the air. Suddenly Miku got up and asked the directions to the bathroom and left the room. Len just stood there in his room, staring after the beauty he would be sharing a room with for some time now. His face grew red as he realised the fact that he would be living with a girl now. His thoughts were interrupted by Miku as she came back to sleep.

The lights were off and Miku was safely installed in Len's bed while he was on the floor on a mattress. He couldn't sleep. There was a girl sleeping in his bed! And she was a very pretty girl, one who was totally out of his league. Oh he could actually image Piko's expression when he would get to know of this! Then his mind sobered up a little. He couldn't tell Piko about Miku, at least not much. He very well couldn't tell him that this girl was named by one if the richest organisations as a shooter.

Suddenly the full impact of the situation hit him. He and his sister had let in their home an assassin. For why else would she be called a shooter? Hell, he was in the same room as a woman who made a living by killing people. He called her woman because even though she was a girl, calling her one made her sound innocent. Another part of him (the same part which was still pondering over the fact that she was just so pretty) argued back that even though she was called a shooter, that didn't mean she was a murderess. Feeling pleased by his counter to logic, he let his thoughts wander to the eventful evening he had.

He didn't notice that the breathing of the girl lying on his bed was too rhythmic for her to be actually asleep.

Once sure he was asleep, the girl opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Making sure that the boy with her was really asleep, she removed her T-shirt and started examining her injury. Grimacing at it's state, she took off the bandage wrapped around her and exposed the tender skin and fresh stiches. She put her hands on the injury to cover it and took a deep breath. Her expression changed to that one of complete serenity. Her right iris started glowing blue in the dark and her hands pressed down on the cut. The redness of the skin started reducing and so did the swelling till they had completely gone. The cut closed up and new skin came over it.

Suddenly her whole body sagged and a shiver went down her. She removed her hands from the stitches and started bandaging herself again. Her breathing was ragged and short, as though she had just performed some heavy exercise. As soon as she had pulled the T-shirt back on herself she collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. As she turned to her side with her back to the wall, her eyes swept around the room suspiciously once and landed on the blond on the floor. He was sleeping, that was evident. But he was muttering in his sleep. She raised her head to try and catch a few words of what he was saying.

"Miku..."

The girl's face became tomato red and she huffed to herself as she turned her face towards the wall. Soon the room was silent except the sound of their deep breathing.

Meiko was debating whether or not to message her.

* * *

Dr Cul was a good friend of hers and she had interned under her for over an year. It took her some time (and three beers) to remember where she had heard Miku's name. And suddenly she decided to message Dr Cul, because she was the only one who could confirm a suspicion which had been growing since she had heard the girl's story.  
 **To- Dr Cul**  
 _Dr Cul, it is me Meiko. I was hoping maybe we could meet tomorrow? I wanted to ask you something, but I can't do that in the hospital._

 **From- Dr Cul**  
 _Sure Meiko. How's tomorrow noon at jCrypton Bar? And what is it about?_

 **To- Dr Cul**  
 _It's about the case of the donations._

 **From- Dr Cul**  
 _I see what you mean, it wouldn't be wise to talk about this at the hospital. I'll try to bring the files, but don't get your hopes up. Meet you there.  
_  
So, tomorrow Meiko would know for sure.

* * *

 **I hope there are no mistakes….**

 **Well I like writing this story. The Len-Miku scene was definitely fun to write! Poor Len XD. And a blushing Miku!**

 **Hint- Read the prologue again to get why Miku was blushing (both the times)**

 **I love unveiling Miku's powers one by one.**

 **Oh and Meiko's discovery will be in the next chapter (hopefull :p).**

 **Bye!**


End file.
